


Tents

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: Steve is feeling a little tense in the tent.





	Tents

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while cleaning. lol. It's clearly in my handwriting but I don't recall when I wrote it or if it was meant to be part of something else. My only clue is a messy "June 3" and a cake order for June 24 on the back, Please enjoy.

The thunder of gunfire can still be heard in the distance, though most of the fighting has already stopped for the night. Steve sighs, unsatisfied, as he starts to tug off his uniform. 

Bucky, sharing the same small tent, is in the same process of disrobing for the night. When he finishes, he dampens a cloth from his canteen to give a quick wipe of his face and arms. Then he offers the cloth to his tentmate. "You need this?"

"After you?" Steve makes a teasing face. "I think I got my own around here somewhere."

Once he's found it and had his brief clean, Steve sits on his pallet. He groans as he removes the special armour Howard had designed for his cover his crotch. He's painfully hard and has been so for hours.

"Again?" Bucky glances over to see Steve, cock erect within his boxers. He shakes his head. "I wouldn't mind a dame, myself, but you gotta get that handled, Stevie."

"I know. It's one of the effects of the serum. We're trying to reduce my adrenaline levels, but it doesn't seem to be enough." Steve frowns though his cheeks are pink from Bucky's unsolicited attention.

Bucky nods then makes a nervous suggestion. "Maybe the problem is that you've only been using your own hand for it?"

"What else have I got?" Steve protests. "I'm not. That is, I don't think it right to fool around outside marriage. You know that. I don't want prostitutes and I sure as hell ain't asking Peg."

"I know, buddy. I wouldn't ask you to go against your morals." Bucky takes a deep breath before his risky question. "What about someone else's hand?"

"I couldn't. Who would I ask?"

"I could do it." Bucky offers after a pause." If it's not too weird. But you're my best friend and I hate seeing you in pain like this so often. You could even pretend it's Peggy. I wouldn't mind."

"Buck..." Steve shakes his head. "I can't ask for that."

Bucky pulls out all his bravado. "You ain't. I'm offering. This is nothing compared to some of what you've put me through."

It's hard to deny. Steve licks his lips as he stares down at his hands. After several moments he finally answers. "Only if I touch you, too. It should be equal."

Bucky considers it quietly. It's something he's secretly hoped for years. Dare he? "You're right. It's only fair."

The settle on their pallets, awkwardly shifting and turning as they try to decide the best way to do this. They end up both on their backs, side by side. Steve swallows loudly as he slips his hand over Bucky's belly and into his shorts.

The flesh in his hand is warm. Familiar and strange both at once. Pubic hair itches his wrist as he begins to run his hand along the length of Bucky's cock. To his amazement, it starts to harden. He gasps and looks over at his friend.

Bucky meets his eyes with a nod and slides his hand into Steve's shorts, as well. The second Bucky's hand is on him, Steve knows his friend was right. He needs someone else.

The work in tandem, stroking and teasing. Steve comes first with a gasp of Bucky's name on his lips. He prays he wasn't heard. But Bucky's head is tipped back in ecstasy as he, too, begins to spill over Steve's fingers.

They both need several minutes to calm before they manage to speak again.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

Steve stares hard at Bucky. "We can't do this again. It's... it's..."

"Wrong?" Bucky supplies. "Sorry, punk, thought it'd help."

"Don't be." Steve wipes the come off his hand onto a dirty undershirt and offers it to Bucky who does the same before tossing it aside. Their tent becomes unfamiliarly quiet.

Finally Bucky wishes Steve a bruff goodnight and rolls over on his side.

Steve never sees the tears on Bucky's cheek.


End file.
